


Stars

by CryptidSighting



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost vitilligo AU, I got hecken tired, Let Danny say fuck, shout out to the phandom baby server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidSighting/pseuds/CryptidSighting
Summary: Swirling stars spanning across his skin like his own personal galaxy.Yeah, this wasn’t so bad





	Stars

Stars

This was bad, like super bad,crazy bad. He had expected some complications from being shocked half to death, littiarly, by the portal. He hadn’t expected the whole temporary ghost powers thing yeah, and he definitely haven’t been expecting to carry on like normal.

But what was this???

Sure he hadn’t been really sure what would happen after he got shocked, maybe feeling horrible but not glowing. He had just shut off the light and was about to collapse in to bed and sleep for the next year when he noticed a faint green glow illuminate the room.  
He had reached his arm out to search for the source and was shocked (ha) to see his arm glowing.

He had what the appropriate reaction seemed to be, “What the FUCK”, he freaked out.

After freaking out for a solid 10 minutes he finally took the time to really look at the glow. Swirling glowing spots of ectoplasm seem to faintly seep out his arms. On a slower look the appeared to be in set spots. Spiraling down his arms in mesmerizing shapes. A faint green light came from each and every spot. It looked like a galaxy had unfolded on parts of his arms. 

“Oh god, oh ok, this is bad, this is so bad”

Danny ran to the bathroom, careful not to trigger any of the ghost weapons and risk waking his parents. Once in the bathroom he flipped the light switch and looked at himself intent on seeing if the spots where every where. Nothing. Not even a glowing freckle. 

“Ok, ok, ok so temporary then?” He muttered to himself. He calmed down and turned off the light in the bathroom to go back to bed. As he moved to the doorway he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Faint glowing spots around his mouth and on the corners of his eyes and nose. Danny tilted his head moving it so he could see his ears and neck. A spattering of glowing spots decorated the sides of his neck in a array of stars. The tips of his ears looked like the 4 corners of Orion’s constellation.

He practically tore off his shirt to see where the spots continued. Spanning across his chest like the stars in the Milky Way. What seemed to be hundreds of small spots seemed to orbit around the larger areas where his skin changed, like stars around planets. 

“Oh” maybe this wasn’t so bad. It was strangely beautiful in a strange way. Danny had always loved space, wanted to be an astronaut. Now he had the stars spanning across him like he was the backdrop of a million lights. He had constellations special to him now, like the ones he so admired since he was little.

Yeah, maybe this wasn’t so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may or may not add more to this AU later so idk


End file.
